Article Standards
Welcome to Magiwiki! We welcome any and all editors to our wiki. However, in order to keep our wiki as clean and easy to use for everyone as possible, please follow these general rules. Linking Links are our friends! Every page should link somewhere. The first time on page that a term used elsewhere in the wiki is mentioned, you should make that word into a link to the correct page. for example (taken from the Capricorn page: *Most of the Capricorns are obtained by breeding a Koi with an Ibex, with various chances of getting each of the types. As the page is about Capricorn, the different kinds of capricorn are not linked. However, as Koi and ibex are pages on the wiki and it might help others to be able to see those, too, those pages are linked. Page creation New pages should be made to... * Tell about new creatures * Explain new Magistream features * Make it easier to access content (more on that in a bit) Please do not create a new page for every color of an existing creature. Instead, create a new section in that creature's page. Making a good creature page A good creature page should contain information about each stage of the creature, images of each stage, and how the creature is obtained. Links to pertinent pages should be added in along the way to help people navigate the wiki. At the bottom of each page, be sure to add in the correct category so that people can find similar creatures more easily. 'Additional Information' "Additional Information" sections are not to be added into new creature pages as they are being phased out. Generally, these sections contained basic information on a creature that should have been at the top of the article beneath the magi lore. This section should look like this: *Number of creature *Obtained from... *Released... *Artist... *Breeding..... Example of a corrected "Additional Information" section from the Pegasus page: *No. 16 *Obtained from the Stream * Released: June 2009 * Artist: BettyxMe * Breeding: **'Pegasus' x Pegasus = Pegasus ** Pegasus 'x 'Dark Pegasus '= 'Pinto Pegasus ' ** '''Pegasus '''x 'Gryphon '= 'Hippogryph ' ** '''Pegasus '''x 'Ice Gryphon '= 'Lunar Hippogryph Redirects Redirects are used to send people to existing pages if they type in a similar but wrong page name. For example, Albino Direwolf will take you to the Albino section of the direwolf page. Redirects are useful for *Common misspellings *Linking different colors of the same species *Sending someone to the new page if a page has been moved by staff. Please do not go overboard with redirects, however! If the redirect does not obviously have something to do with a page already on the site (such as quests taking you to the Quest Walkthroughs page), please do not make it. Other Basics These are pretty simple, but please make sure you... *Use good grammar *Type out all words (no tlkin lk ths, k?) *Use spellcheck where possible to avoid misspelled words *Relax and have fun!